In digital communications, due to noise and other effects the symbols that are received by a receiver have been modified by the communication channel itself. The effect of the channel is convolutional. Often, communication receivers include equalization to undo the effects of the channel. Equalizers may be frequency-domain equalizers or time-domain equalizers.
Single carrier transmission with frequency-domain equalization (SC-FDE) has a desirable combination of advantages of single carrier systems (e.g., low peak to average power ratio (PAPR)) and multi carrier systems (e.g., low receiver complexity).